headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Chucky
| gender = | base of operations = Chicago, Illinois; Lockport, Illinois; Hackensack, New Jersey | known relatives = Tiffany ("wife"); Glen/Glenda ("son/daughter") | year of birth = January 24th, 1950 | year of death = 1988 (as Charles Lee Ray) | first appearance = Child's Play (1988) | actor = Brad Dourif (voice) Ed Gale (stunt double) Mark Hamill (voice; remake) }}Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray is the central villain of the Child's Play series. Biography Chucky is the shortened name for serial killer Charles Lee Ray. Ray was a psychopath from Chicago, Illinois, who was pursued and gunned down by a detective named Mike Norris. While lying bleeding to death in a toy store, Charles quickly conducted a voodoo incantation, transposing his soul into a secondary vessel. The closest repository for his spirit was a Good Guy doll whose name also happened to be Chucky. Charles lived on through Chucky, and was able to animate the doll's features and perform a variety of functions. The Good Guy doll was purchased by Karen Barclay as a gift for her son, Andy Barclay. Chucky sought to transfer his soul again into Andy's body, which he intended on using on a permanent basis. As events unfolded however, Chucky's rage and bloodlust manifested itself, resulting in several deaths. Although he was never able to acquire Andy's body, the living killer doll continued to exist despite numerous instances of apparent destruction and his body count continued to rise. Child's Play Child's Play 2 Child's Play 3 Bride of Chucky Seed of Chucky Curse of Chucky Chucky sends himself in a package to Sarah Pierce and her paraplegic daughter Nica. Chucky begins his killing spree by murdering Sarah, which is blamed as a suicide attempt due to her never being the same after the loss of her husband. When Nica's sister Barb, husband Ian, live-in-nanny Jill, daughter Alice and a priest, Father Frank, visit, Chucky spikes a bowl of soup with rat poison, which is eaten by the priest who was becoming suspicious of a Good Guy doll on the news. Chucky then continues his killing spree by electrocuting Jill while on her laptop with a bucket of water and murdering Barb while making a strange remark about how she has her mother's eyes, abducting Alice beforehand. Nica becomes suspicious of Chucky when someone she calls mention the package being sent from an evidence lockup, learning about the case of Andy Barclay and the murders of Charles Lee Ray, realizing that the doll is Ray. Chucky then kills Ian with a hatchet when he ties up Nica, blaming her for the murders but realizes Chucky was alive the whole time. Chucky reveals to Nica his reasoning for attacking the family: In 1988, Charles Lee Ray met and fell in love with Sarah, who was married and pregnant with Nica at the time. Desperate for them to be together, he murders her husband and kidnaps her. However, he learns that she tipped the police off to his location. In anger, he stabs her in the stomach (which caused Nica's paralysis) and flees into a nearby toy store, where he is mortally wounded by Mike Norris in a shootout, beginning the events of the first Child's Play film. Chucky waited 25 years to get revenge on the woman responsible for everything. Nica manages to fight Chucky off but is blamed for the murders by a police officer who stumbles into the scene and is sent to a mental institution. Tiffany slits the throat of the officer and mails Chucky to Alice, who is living with her grandmother. While the grandmother has a plastic bag over her head, Chucky begins his soul transfer spell with Alice. Six months later, a now-adult Andy receives a strange package. While on the phone with his mother Karen discussing birthday plans, Chucky carves himself out of the package, prepared to kill Andy but finds to his shock and horror, Andy was expecting him and holds a shotgun at him. As Chucky says Andy's name in shock, Andy says "Play with this" and shoots Chucky in the head. ''Cult of Chucky'' Andy keeps Chucky's severed head in a safe in an isolated lodge and continually tortures it. Unbeknowst to Andy, Chucky has upgraded his voodoo knowledge and learned how to transfer his soul into multiple host bodies. Two of these Good Guy dolls are sent to the mental institution that Nica is sent to by her psychiatrist, Dr. Foley. The two Chucky begin their killing spree by murdering Angela, a schizophrenic mental patient who believes she is a ghost, with a spoke from Nica's wheelchair and Claire with broken skylight glass. Andy sees these murders on the internet and realizes Chucky's soul is transferred, getting himself committed into the institution to help Nica. By this time, the Chucky dolls resurrected a third doll with short hair that was sent by Andy and the other has placed its' soul inside of Nica while she is bound in a straitjacket but not before revealing he did indeed transfer his soul into Alice but she was killed when one of the victims fought back. Andy kills the short hair Chucky and retrieves the gun from its stomach and tries to shoot Nica/Chucky but the gun is empty. During lockdown, Nica/Chucky abandons Andy in the cell and departs with Tiffany and the Tiffany doll who is also moving, likely implying Tiffany knows the same spell as Chucky. Meanwhile, Kyle, Andy's foster sister during his time with the Simpsons, arrives at the lodge under Andy's orders and prepares to torture the severed Chucky head. Notes & Trivia * * Chucky is the only film slasher to appear on episodes of World Class Wrestling (WCW). The most notable appearance was a pre-taped promotion for Bride of Chucky, where Chucky argued with Gene Okerlund and Rick Steiner. * Archival footage of Chucky from Child's Play can be seen in the 2001 video documentary, Boogeymen: The Killer Compilation. * A copy of the Lockport Guardian, seen during the opening credit sequence of Bride of Chucky establishes that the shooting of Charles Lee Ray from the first Child's Play took place on Tuesday, November 8th, 1988. The newspaper article has a Wednesday, November 9th, 1988 publication date. * Chucky also appeared on episode 3 of season 24 of Saturday Night Live; guest host: Lucy Lawless. *''Cult of Chucky'' marks the first time in the franchise that Chucky has successfully transferred his soul into a human host. He was successful at this as well in Curse of Chucky but that happened off-screen and was only talked about, never shown. Body Count Incomplete Merchandise * Good Guys boxed action figure See also * Child's Play * Child's Play films * Child's Play characters * Child's Play image gallery * Child's Play image category External Links * * Chucky at Wikipedia * Chucky at the Good Guy Wiki * Chucky at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:Main characters Category:Occultists Category:Characters who are shot to death Category:Brad Dourif/Characters Category:Cult of Chucky (2017)/Characters